As is known, many people, especially those of a shy disposition, find it difficult to approach strangers encountered by chance and who they would like to get to know better, possibly with a view to establishing a sentimental relationship. The same also applies even to normally extrovert people, who fear they may give the wrong impression and, in so doing, compromise the possibility of establishing any sort of future relationship.
The problem is further compounded, especially in more developed societies, by a general mistrust of strangers who are viewed either as possible aggressors or simply as a source of annoyance. Exaggeratedly profit-oriented businesses are also probably responsible for furthering personal isolation on the grounds of business dealings and client relationships being more effective and profitable in direct proportion to the extent to which they are kept anonymous and devoid of any emotional involvement.
The problem of establishing interpersonal relationships between strangers is probably the reason for the enormous success of internet web sites, which enable strangers, while remaining anonymous, to communicate and exchange more or less personal information by E-mail. This may continue to the point of establishing a “remote” relationship of trust and confidence, so that the individuals involved may eventually reveal their identities and meet in person. Conversely, if no interest is aroused in furthering the relationship, the E-mail link may be interrupted at any time.
To assist the establishment of interpersonal relationships between strangers, some public premises have installed stations by which patrons can communicate electronically: each table is equipped with a station to which other tables can send messages using, for example, the table number as an address. Anyone arousing a certain amount of interest may therefore be sent a message which is displayed at their particular station, thus establishing initial contact. Such a system, however, obviously only applies within the confines of given premises in which the individuals involved are identifiable by a visible code.
Elsewhere, it is normally impossible to approach a stranger encountered by chance, and of whom, obviously, no personal details and, in particular, no E-mail address are known.